Free Mefrom myself
by Tehrror
Summary: Left in a chair and without most of his memories and powers he'd rather not have Seto turns to the one he loves...the one he denied most of his life... Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

Free me…from myself

_**Prologue**_

Sitting by the window Seto stared out the window, he'd been saved and now he was home, locked safe in his room.

He didn't speak.

He barely ate.

Or slept.

He couldn't, his dreams, his nightmare were more than he could stand so he stoped trying for rest. He never left his room. Not even to go to his office, he hated Kaiba Corp. always had. It was the ugly truth of his youth but…but it payed the bills and made his life bearable…gave him an outlet. There was a soft knock on his door an hour later before it opened, no one expected him to answer anymore.

"Seto," Mokuba said and his brother ignored him, his eyes dull, and his face thin. Dark circles dug grooves under his eyes, his shoulder slumped, ugly green bruises covering his face as he sat there in a pair of pyjamas a size or three too big.

"Brother," he said kneeling before the man he adored, his brother, his mother, his father, his best friend. "Big brother please, talk to me…tell me what will help you," he pleaded, and watched as his brother lifted a thin, hand to the window, tapping out a rhythm.

"Brother…please," he whispered taking another of his brothers hands into his, at 17 he was at a loss…he had never been with out his big brother, Seto always at his side, always to the rescue.

A sigh fell from his brother lips, capped, and cracked, the sound followed by a name "Y…yu…yugi."


	2. Chapter 2

Seto woke with a shout, sweat streaming down his face as most of the furniture including his bed fell back the three or four feet they had risen overnight

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

Free me…from myself

Seto woke with a shout, sweat streaming down his face as most of the furniture including his bed fell back the three or four feet they had risen overnight. "They're getting worse," he mumbled, his labouring breath making his voice husky. The things he'd suppressed since childhood were coming out, either in his dreams or like the furniture, in reality. Sighing he rolled over in his large, low bed, wondering what the day would bring.

A perfectly balanced breakfast.

Dry reports.

His large office.

And his chair.

Glancing at the thing he frowned, he could barely recall when he hadn't been in the thing. Well okay that wasn't true, he remembered, he remembered the duelling, the company and…Yugi.

He'd been 22 when he'd lost the use of his legs and after that he refused to leave his mansion and no one except Mokuba, his doctors, cook and butler knew about his injury. The public just thought him to be an eccentric, prodigy multi billionaire.

Pulling his body to the chair he shifted and swore as the chair rolled back causing him to fall to the floor. As he lay there, those useless appendages still on the bed he felt like crying or screaming or lust lying there not moving or all three.

Oh yeah, prodigy billionaire with no legs. A humourless laugh fell from his lips, after 7 years of being stuck in his mansion, in this dry boring routine he was finally over it.

Once dressed and in the stupid contraption he called for Kaname, his long time and loyal butler.

"You call, master Seto," the stiff dry man asked though his eyes were kind.

"I'll be leaving after breakfast, call for the driver, will you?" he asked as he rolled down to the dinning room.

"Of cause, master Seto," Kaname said his surprise showing "May I ask why the sudden desire to leave?" the man asked walking along beside him.

"I'm bored," Seto said bluntly as he wondered if Yugi still lived in Domino, still owned the Turtle Game Shop.

"And Kaname, find out the number for the Turtle Game Shop for me,"

"Yes sir."

"Good morning, Game Shop, Yugi speaking," a bright cheerful voice answered as Seto sat in the back of the limo they'd; Mokuba had had made so he could get in and out and stay in his chair without any hassle or changing the outside.

"Good Morning, Yugi, it's…Kaiba Seto," he said feeling awkward "Are you free this morning?" he asked trying to sound brisk and business like…Kaiba like. It was hard, he hadn't interacted with anyone but those who knew and all his orders went through his brother.

"Arr…sure, it's been awhile," Yugi said his tone confused,

"Yes, nine years, I do believe," Seto agreed.

"Okay, well I'll see you when you get here," Yugi said after a bit more strained explanations that he was on his way.

He wondered briefly after he hung up how Yugi would react, would he treat Seto like a cripple and watch him with pity? It had been one of the main reasons for his seclusion; people would believe that because he was psychically handy caped he would be easy prey and never take him seriously again.

So when the limo stopped at the curb his heart rate increased, a nervous sweat making his hands slippery inside his gloves. He had three chairs, a large, vaguely annoying electric one, a just as large comfortable, reading one and his racer which, he adored.

It gave him a sense of freedom the other two denied him, plus he could play.

The door opened and his grill track came out and he wheeled himself from the limo as pedestrians stoped and stared and Yugi froze in the doorway of the game shop a six month old girl on his hip and a five year old at his side.

"Hello, Yugi," he said looking into those odd eyes, purple but blue yet at the same time red. They were the exact same height with him in his chair.

"Kaiba, come on in," he said his voice strained as the five year old ran inside and he held the door open for Seto to ride through.

"Thanks," he said and a blond man chocked on his coffee…

Joey…

Mutt…

Red eyes black dragon…

Yes he remembered.

"Wheeler, what a surprise," he said trying to ignore the way they stared.

"Man, what the hell happened to you?" the blond demanded as an equally blond women walked into the room with what he guessed was a three year old girl.

"Joey!" She snapped then saw him, Seto and her jaw fell open, "Seto Kaiba, I'll be damned," she said.

Her name escaped him, many things did, small things, names, dates, some memories and then they'd come back at odd intervals.

The only things he'd really remembered at first were Mokuba, Yugi and being scared, in pain. It had taken time for things to come back and something's his doctors said might never return. Obviously his confusion showed because her lavender eyes widened even more and she said, "I'm Mai, Joeys' wife," in introduction.

Mai…Mai…Mai...Mai…he knew the name, it clicked but…

"Mamma whys he in a chair?" the five year old asked as bringing Setos attention to him, blond hair, honey eyes, a small replica of his father.

"I was in an accident," Seto lied not wanting for them to know the truth.

"Oh, we never heard about it!" Mai said then smiled, "Sorry, this is Atemu, Camila and Yugi's holding Yuki," she said and he nodded hoping he'd retain them.

"So Kaiba what can we…I do for you?" Yugi asked as he moved aroound the large man.

"Do you still duel?" he asked.

His question caused a stunned silence, "Sometimes," Yugi answered vaguely.

"Would you mind duelling me?" he asked and they all seemed taken back by his politeness but after…his…he'd changed allot.

"Sure, why not…just let me close the shop and get my deck," the small man said as he handed Yuki to her father. Once the door was locked, the sign flipped he jogged up stairs and once he was out of sight Joey stared down at him.  
"When?" he asked as his daughter stared at Seto too, learning a new face.

"…I don't see how that's any of your business Wheeler," the CEO said with a frown.

He had to make a conscious effort to stop the room…furniture from moving as things did when he became agitated.

"Oh, for Pete's sake just answer the damn question," Joey snapped and to his shock the once cold, expressionless man rolled his eyes.

"7," he said with a smirk.

"Days? Weeks? Months? Years?" Joey demanded and to Seto's amusement it was Yugi who answered the blonds' demand.

"Years, Joey," he said before turning those oddly beautiful eyes moved back to Seto even as he shuffled his deck. "That's why you hid yourself away in your…home," he said.

"That and I wasn't well enough for the first year or so," Seto agreed twirling a finger near his temple.

"That must have been a bad accident," Joey said slowly, "Why has anyone heard about it? I mean your like famous and stuff," he wondered aloud.

"No one ever found out," Seto said coolly.

"And you hid yourself away," Mai said as she held he eldest daughter to her.

Seto nodded, that had pretty much been a given.

A few hours later they had him laughing over lunch, the things they had gotten up to. And the best thing was so far, after the first shock of seeing him in his chair they hadn't commented or acted as if it made him less.

"Enough, enough," he chocked as he shook his head and Joey turned to him with what could only be called a shit-eating grin.

"Can you do any tricks?" he asked as he lifted his tiny daughter off the blanket they had spread over the park grass and Seto frowned until the man pointed to his chair.

Nodding slowly he said, "Nothing overly impressive, just a few I use against Mokuba," before tipping his chair back almost to the point where he'd fall.

Yugi stood, obviously worried before he did a hop and sat up straight, his blue eyes dancing with delight.

"You idiot! Where would you be if you fell?" the shorter younger male demanded. Putting on a thoughtful face he said, "On the ground," though it sounded more like a question.

Before Yugi could yell at him, as he unmistakably wanted to do his mobile rang. Signing his annoyance he pulled it out, opened it and barked his name.

"Where are you?" Mokuba said by way of greeting.

"Why?" he asked dodging the question.

"Why? Because I came home to have lunch with you! And do you know what I find out afterward? That you're gone! You'd been gone since 9 and our driver had dropped you off at a Game Shop!" his brother yelled.

Seto pinched the top of his nose and casually looked at the food spread on the blanket the others where sitting on (though Yugi was still standing). Not saying a word as the man continued "And then I find the place closed! No once answers the door bell! Damn it Seto!"

"Calm down, I'm at the park," he said his friends had convinced him to come on a picnic with them, for lunch.

He liked it.

They liked it.

The children loved it.

"What!" his brother all but screeched "Do you even have security with you?" the younger man demanded.

"…No," he said in a deadpan tone.

"Seto! Damn it brother! I've almost lost you…well too many times! You should know better!" this time Seto had to hold the phone away from his ear wincing as he did so.

'Wife?' Joey mouthed before Mai smacked his on the back of the head.

"Mokuba do I have a wife?" he asked with a frown, did he? He honestly couldn't remember and the three adults with him gaped.

"No thank god, you'd have driven her mad," his brother said his tone carrying his confusion at his brothers' odd question.

Looking at Joey he shook his head, "Mokuba, who says no I don't and if I did I'd have made her insane,"

The blond laughed.

"Stay put Seto, I'll be there soon," Mokuba snapped before rather abruptly hanging up, blowing a raspberry at the phone he scowled, he was 29, his brother 24 and yet he was often treated like a child.

His brother was over protective.

"Stay put, Seto," he mimicked "Bah, screw that," he scoffed.

But before they cold leave Mokuba and a small army of body guards came and off his brother went, only glancing at Yugi, Joey, Mai and the kids.

"Brother you need to think! You've been tortured once isn't that enough for you?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh

_**Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or **__**4Kids Ent**__**., **__**FUNimation**__**, **__**TV Tokyo**__**/NAS/Studio Gallop**_

Free me…from myself

_~"Stay put, Seto," he mimicked "Bah, screw that," he scoffed._

_But before they cold leave Mokuba and a small army of body guards came and off his brother went, only glancing at Yugi, Joey, Mai and the kids._

"_Brother you need to think! You've been tortured once isn't that enough for you?!"~_

Yugi watched as Seto's face closed down; his once expressive blue eyes closeted, as he stared up a surprisingly tall Mokuba. _Tortured_, the word rattled around his mind as he watched the brothers, "Thanks, thank you so very fucking much Mokuba," Seto snapped his hands gripping the wheels of his wheel chair before he gave a mighty shove and the chair speed off. _Tortured,_ his brain whispered and he watched as the bodyguards turned to leave only to be shoved back, falling to the ground without reason.

_Tortured, he was tortured and now he has psychic abilities, _Yugi thought, his face pain. "Mokuba what the hell is going on Seto said it was an accident!" Joey snapped, bringing Yugi back to the present.

The younger man looked at them, his blue eyes burning with helpless fury, "To him it was, he _accidentally_ fell in love with a woman who then turned him over to some very nasty people who tortured him for a month before we could save him." His teeth grinding together, "He was brought home broken, he wouldn't talk to anyone, and he couldn't remember much…when he did, just me, Kaiba Corp and strangely Yugi," Mokuba said looking at the small man.

"He remembers me but forgot everything else?" Yugi asked his eyes wide.

"Oddly enough yes…though you have been one of the few 'constants' in his life," Mokuba said though the last was more to himself than anyone else.

"Sir, do we follow Mr Kaiba?" one of the bodyguards asked.

He gave a firm nod, "Yes, then bring him back to the mansion."

"Of cause sir," the older man said and most of the men left only two staying with the younger man.

Seto snarled as he raced down the pavement; glaring straight a head…he'd used his…gift…his curse…his head pounded and his eyes burned.

He just wanted to be around people who didn't pity him and Mokuba had taken that away from him, no Joey and his wife would watch him like he was a freak…a pathetic torture victim.

And Yugi…he didn't want to think about how his…well the one who held him mind together when he had been tortured…he'd gone off into his head, refusing to speak to…he'd first created battles, duels with the smaller man. Drowned himself in his memories and then they had turned, changed into romantic scenes…things he'd never have thought off but Yugi…Yugi had saved his mind.

More than once…

And now he often dreamt of the small man, who was taller than he had remembered.

The guards were coming he could feel them.

He could also feel the stares of those around him.

"Is that?" a woman asked as he rolled by.

"Seto Kaiba?" another whispered a little further up.

"Mr Kaiba!" one of the guards shouted and he stopped his chair, glaring straight a head.

"Mr Kaiba, we need to get you back home sir," the man said as he caught up. Looking up Seto glared at the man, in his late forties he was surprisingly fit, not even gasping for breath like the others that had followed him.

"No…I don't, I pay your check so I do as I want," Seto snapped glaring up at him, "And I want a nice day out of the mansion…I believe I'm intituled to that or has there been a law introduced that I never heard of that states that cripples aren't aloud out of their homes?" he questioned.

"No sir," the man said his shoulders squaring. He expected to be fired. That was obvious. "Good, now chose two of the others and follow me…keep up and send the rest back to my idiot brother," Seto snapped. He was pacifying his brother he knew it but his brother had been through so much because of him and…Seto felt guilty if only he had noticed…had…not fallen for, what was her name? He wondered as he began to push his chair around again.

People could stare…he didn't care…he wanted out of the mansion…wanted a life that didn't contain endless hours in his room or his office…or that mansion.

"Well, look hows hear, Seto Kaiba finally out and about," a young black haired man with bright green eyes and black line going down one cheek…tattoo or make up Seto wasn't sure.

"…" Seto didn't remember him from Adam, but then that happened…he hadn't remembered his butler who had been with them ever since they'd been adopted…tending his wounds. Helping him care for Mokuba.

"Devlin, Duke Devlin," the man said and Seto had some flickers but nothing he could really grasp.

"I must apologise…Mr Devlin my mind isn't what it used to be," Seto said…the man may as well find out now. He remembered he'd liked the man…vaguely…was amused by him when he'd been younger.

The man…Duke…raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Join me for coffee?" Seto invited, willing to do almost anything for a few more hours away.

"…Sure," Duke said before smirking "And call me Duke,"

"Seto," Seto said aromatically and the younger man froze…Seto Kaiba…cold…elusive Seto Kaiba had just given him permission to use him first name.

"Okay, what happened to the real Seto Kaiba?" Duke asked as they sat, the waitress removing the chairs on one side of their table so that Seto could roll his chair underneath.

The older CEO raised an eyebrow in inquire.

"You're not acting like the cold, distant and ass-whole-ish CEO you used to be," Duke said.

"Yes well things and people change," Seto said as the waitress returned.

"Alright gentlemen, what will you be having?" she asked looking at Duke or the table never at Seto,

"Cappuccino, please. Seto?" Duke asked looking at the CEO, his eyebrows drawn together in irritation…stupid wench.

"Long black," he replied and the woman left as the bodyguards glared at those around their charge.

Don watching the waitress as she rather deliberately treated Seto as if he were an invalid and unworthy of her notice. His young charge took it stoically; he must have expected it because he acted as if she too were beneath his notice.

He knew what Mr Kaiba had been through, had even been one of the ones to go with Master Mokuba to save his beloved brother. And he had to say he was impressed, the man had pulled through with a strength that would have left most who had endured what Seto had.

"So, this is why you hid your self away?" Duke asked and Seto blinked, blue eye veiled.

"Part of the reason yes," Seto said, "What have you been up to these past seven years?" he asked, remembering a brief meting with the green eyed man before his…

"Made a few new games, married," the man shrugged, "Ren and I have two kids now," he said.

"Congratulations," Seto said, wondering who 'Ren' was.

"Yeah…Mutts face was hilarious when we told him we were engaged," Duke laughed.

An hour later he was once again alone with his guards and the stares of those around him.

Yugi sighed as he cleaned the kitchen, Joey and his lot had left a little while ago and he was worried about Seto, Mokuba had called twice asking if he'd heard from his brother. He hadn't and apparently Seto wasn't answering his phone.

Brushing a bang from his face he looked at the clock, 10:30. Tired from the day's events he went to bed and that was the first time in ten years he dreamt of Seto Kaiba.


End file.
